From Our Past
by Malec-Klaine
Summary: Blaine esta realmente nervioso por presentar sus padres a los de Kurt. Pero Burt se presenta a si mismo por que... ¿sus padres conocen a los de Kurt? ¿Y que esto de Kurt siendo su mejor amigo hace 10 años?¿Quienes son exactamente Everett y Elizabeth?


**Bueno esta historia es de tellmamatobuggeroff, me encanto como escribe y bueno, hablamos y me dio permiso para publicarla, lo me pertenece nada salvo la traducción, que no se si es muy buena por que es la primera vez que lo hago. Por favor, decirme que os parece y disfrutar¡ **

"Blaine!" Wes grita su nombre quizá por quinta vez esa noche, él que está al otro lado de la habitación desde él, agitando los brazos para llamar la atención de Blaine. Blaine ha estado fuera de sí toda la noche, sin embargo. La mitad porque Kurt está a su lado, sosteniendo su mano, y deslizar su pulgar contra la piel de Blaine y, ¡oh Dios mio Blaine quiere conocer a la persona que podría prestar atención a algo cuando Kurt está haciendo eso, y la otra mitad porque sus padres están a punto de conocerse y está nervioso. Había un banquete de algún tipo para que los padres de Dalton podía ver las Warblers(Gorriones en España) y los otros clubes y donar el dinero y bla bla bla. Blaine no se preocupa por los detalles. Él está demasiado centrado en Kurt.

"Blaine!" Wes se encuentra junto a él esta vez, al parecer cansado de gritar a través de la Sala Común Senior, donde las currucas se han congregado después de su actuación. "Caray, te juro que eres, como , sordo o algo así."

"Lo siento, Wes. Estoy un poco distraído." Responde Blaine, mirando por encima del hombro de Wes y tratando de encontrar a sus padres. No hay ni rastro, al parecer todavía están atrapados en el auditorio con sus ordenadores portátiles, haciendo donaciones en línea. Cada padre o madre de familia rica contribuye por lo menos mil dólares en estas noches, y todo ese dinero sería una molestia para clasificar a mano, por lo que lo hacen digitalmente.

"Sí, puedo ver eso." Wes dice, poniendo los ojos. "Oye, Kurt. Gran trabajo de Rocketeer, por cierto. Lo hiciste fenomenal." Felicita. Kurt, no estando bastante a gusto con el miembro del consejo más mayor, le da una sonrisa tímida.

"Gracias, Wes". Él dice. Se vuelve a Blaine tras otro momento. "Veo a mi papá. Voy a saludarle. Cuando tus padres vengan..." Dejó la frase inacabada.

"Espera, ¿es que vuestros padres se van a conocer aquí?" dice Wes ,sorprendido.

"Menor probabilidad de una escena, si se odian o algo así." Kurt responde. Él ve la cara pálida de Blaine y rápidamente agrega: "No es que eso vaya a suceder."

"De acuerdo. Divertíos con eso." Y con eso Wes se va. Kurt suspira, besa a Blaine en la mejilla y se acerca a sus padres.

"Hola papá, hola Carole". Saluda a cada uno con un abrazo y le devolvieron el abrazo. "Ese traje se ve elegante, papá, como yo sabía que lo haría."

Burt se encoge de hombros. "No es tan malo como pensé que sería."

"Lo hiciste increíble en tu actuación, cariño" Carole le da otro abrazo a Kurt , sonriendo con entusiasmo. Burt asiente con la cabeza.

"Sí, tío. Puede ser que tengamos una cierta competencia para los nacionales." Finn se burla, yendo a echar a perder el pelo de Kurt. Kurt golpea su mano antes de que pueda tocar, sin embargo.

"Bien, bien, yo quería que vosotros-

"Andrew Anderson?" Burt suelta, interrumpiendo a Kurt. Kurt parpadea con confusión y mira a su alrededor para ver una versión más mayor de Blaine (más alto, también) ir a grandes zancadas hacia ellos con una amplia sonrisa.

"Burt! ¡No es posible!" Los dos hombres se abrazan fuertemente y Kurt esta boquiabierto por la sorpresa. ¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí?

Los dos hombres se separan y comienzan a balbucear cosas como 'ha sido mucho tiempo" y " bueno ver que todavía estas bien". Se ríen y se abrazan de nuevo.

"¿Kurt? ¿Sabes lo que está pasando aquí?" Blaine le pregunta, de pie junto a sus padres con torpeza. Eso llama la atención Andrew Anderson y él vuelve su mirada sobre Kurt.

"¿Este es Kurt? ¡Dios mío! La última vez que lo vi estaba apenas cuatro pies de altura!" Andrew pasos hacia adelante y extiende la mano para un apretón de manos. Kurt le da la mano, pero sus ojos están muy abiertos e inseguros.

"Uhh...¿Conoces a Kurt, papá?" Blaine chirría. La señora Anderson está abrazando a Burt y presentándose a sí misma a Carole.

"¡Por supuesto que sí!¡No me digas que no te acuerdas de los Hummel!" Andrew exclama.

"Bueno, me acuerdo de Kurt, ya que él es mi novio." Blaine murmura. Da un paso más cerca de Kurt y los enredos de sus dedos. "Bueno, papá ya conoces a Kurt, supongo. Él es mi novio."

Los cuatro padres se quedan mirando a los dos muchachos y luego el señor y la señora Anderson con Burt se echaron a reír y a abrazar a los chicos. Carole se ve tan confuso como Blaine y Kurt son. Finn está ocupado comiendo patatas fritas

"Blaine, pensé que habías dicho que vuestros padres no se conocían entre sí." Wes aparece de repente, junto con la mitad de los Warblers (Gorriones en España).Todos están comiendo una cosa u otra.

"Pensé que no lo hacían."

"Kurt, ¿de verdad no te acuerdas de los Anderson?" Burt pregunta, mirando asombrado.

"¿Debería?" Kurt chisporrotea. Burt le da un aspecto como si estuviera loco.

"Tu y Blaine fuisteis mejores amigos durante cinco años." La señora dice Anderson. Los chicos la miran a ella y luego Kurt y Blaine a su vez se miran el uno al otro y luego de vuelta a sus padres.

"¿Qué?" Blaine pregunta. "Yo no tenía un mejor amigo! ¡Tuve un ... un amigo imaginario! Su nombre era Elizabeth."

"Lo mismo por mi, a excepción de que mi mejor amigo imaginario era Everett." Los adultos se reían de nuevo y los Warblers miraban a los dos muchachos confundidos con diversión.

"Everett es el segundo nombre de Blaine." Andrew se ríe. "Vosotros solíais llamar al otro con su segundo nombre."

Blaine se le queda mirando a él y luego se sienta en un sillón cercano. "Esto es una locura!"

"Quiero escuchar algunas historias de cuando eran pequeños". Wes declara. "¿Todos a favor?" Al instante todos los Warblers (con excepción de Kurt y Blaine) pusieron sus manos en el aire y sincronizaron un"yo".

"Eso es suficiente, supongo." Andrew se burla. "Está bien, siéntese a todos". Andrew, la señora Anderson, y Burt tomar y asiento en tres sillones en medio del grupo de muchachos. Kurt tiene Blaine contra su pecho y su cabeza descansa sobre la cabeza de pelo rizado. Los dos son atentos, pero todavía tienen una mirada de "¿qué diablos está pasando" en sus ojos.

"Está bien, así que nos mudamos a Lima cuando Blaine tenía cuatro años ..."

-GLEE-

"¡Yo no quiero ir! ¡No quiero ir! Yo no quiero-"

"¡Blaine!" Cassie exclamó. El niño miró a su madre en molestia.

"¿Qué, Madre?" Él dijo en su vocecita.

"Tienes que estar tranquilo, muchacho." Andrew convenció. "Mamá tiene dolor de cabeza."

"Estoy ejerciendo mi primera enmienda!" Blaine exclamó, excepto que tenía un ceceo pequeña por lo que sonaba como "¡Estoy ejersiendo mi frimera enmienda!" Cassie se rió débilmente.

"La puedes ejercer cuando lleguemos a la casa nueva. Tendrás un gran patio para protestar por todo lo que quieras." Cassie le aseguró.

Blaine suspiró, no le hizo gracia. "Bien". Él se quejó de mala gana.

"Gracias, Cariñito".

Viajan en relativo silencio durante otros veinte minutos, siguiendo una camioneta de gran tamaño. Blaine devora la primera novela de Harry Potter por cuarta vez en dos días. Mudarse de California a Ohio no ha sido fácil para el niño de cuatro años.

_GLEE_

"¡Mami!" Blaine gritó, corriendo hacia la casa y esquivando dos motores que tenían a su sofá. "Mami, hay un chico en la casa de al lado y es casi de mi edad! ¿Puedo ir a jugar con él?"

Cassie miró a su hijo suplicando por un momento y luego rodó los ojos con cariño. "Te llevaré allí y nos presentaremos, ¿Vale?"

Se abrieron paso hacia sus vecinos de al lado y vieron a una pareja con su hijo. Los tres estaban trabajando en el jardín. Bueno, los padres si, el niño en su mayoría sólo tarareaba y apretaba sus manos en la tierra. Blaine miraba con timidez.

"¡Hola!" Cassie llamó. La pareja miró hacia arriba.

"¡Ah, hola!" La mujer exclamó. Ella se limpió las manos con un trapo y se dirigió otra vez. "Ustedes deben ser los nuevos vecinos. Soy Molly, este es Burt, y este pequeñín es Kurt." Molly exclamó, extendiendo la mano. Cassie se la estrechó.

"Soy Cassie. Este es Blaine." Cassie puso una mano en lo alto de pelo rizado de su hijo. Molly le sonrió.

"¿No eres adorable?" Ella se rió. Blaine se rió de vuelta y decidió que le gustaba esta mujer que olía a tierra fresca y la lluvia. Kurt se acercó y analizó a Blaine y luego rápidamente se escondió detrás de su madre y se asomaba por detrás de ella con cautela.

"Hola". Blaine llamó suavemente. Kurt frunció el ceño y se agachó detrás de su madre, escondiéndose detrás de su falda marrón. Blaine ladeó la cabeza y caminó alrededor de la mujer de la que Kurt estaba escondido detrás sólo para ver a Kurt desaparecen por el otro lado. Corrió alrededor de la mujer al otro lado, pero Kurt estaba a su alrededor. Podía oír risas del otro chico, y siguió a su alrededor y alrededor de la falda de la madre del niño mientras sus madres se reían de sus travesuras. Finalmente decidió engañar a Kurt, corrió hacia otro lado y se estrellaron contra el otro y terminaron en el suelo.

"¡Me empujaste!" Kurt exclamó.

"¡No lo hice! ¡Corrimos el uno hacia el otro!" Blaine respondió. Kurt rodó los ojos.

"¡Me manchaste de hierba mis pantalones nuevos!" Él se quejó. Él también tenía un ligero ceceo por lo que sonaba como los "manchas de nierba" en lugar de hierba. Blaine le sonrió.

"¿Y?"

Kurt entrecerró los ojos a este extraño con el pelo revuelto, gafas y una sonrisa torcida. "Eso es todo." Él gruñó y salió disparado después de Blaine que corría lejos frenéticamente. Cassie y Molly miró a sus hijos correr detrás de unos a otros (léase: Kurt corría tras Blaine).

"¡Nadie se mete con mis pantalones!" Kurt gritó.

"¡Yo no quería!" Blaine le gritó, aún en marcha.

_GLEE_

Media hora más tarde, los muchachos habían parado, y aparentemente eran los mejores amigos. A partir de entonces, no podían estar separados. Sus padres, unidos por la amistad de sus hijos, también se hicieron buenos amigos entre sí.

_GLEE_

"Ev! ¿Estás listo para la escuela?" La voz familiar de Kurt preguntaba a través de las escaleras. Blaine sonrió con a su cepillo de dientes.

"¡Un minuto!" Dijo. Casi podía ver a Kurt rodar los ojos y luego escuchar sus pies golpear la escalera.

"¡Ev, vamos a llegar tarde para el bus!" Kurt se quejó.

"No, no vamos allegar tarde. Cálmate, Lizzy". Blaine dijo enjuagando su boca. Kurt tocó su pie con impaciencia.

"¡Ya está!" Blaine anunció. "Hecho".

Él apenas había terminado la frase cuando Kurt tiró de él por las escaleras. Blaine cogió su mochila de Harry Potter y su fiambrera a juego mientras que Kurt agarró sus cosas Sirenita y corrieron hacia la puerta con un grito de despedida a la madre de Blaine.

"Es muy guay que tu mamá te deje venir todas las mañanas." Blaine dijo que mientras que subieron a la monstruosidad de color amarillo que les llevó a la escuela.

"¡Sí¡Oh, ella me dijo que podías venir a dormir en el viernes, así que vamos a ver la Sirenita, ¿verdad?" Kurt engatusó. Blaine rodó los ojos.

"¡Vemos eso cada fin de semana, Kurt!"

"¡Pero es mi favorito!" Blaine echó una mirada a su amigo y sabía que no podía rechazar.

"Vale, pero sólo si podemos de ver Harry Potter, también." Kurt considera esto y luego asintió con la cabeza.

"Trato."

_GLEE_

"Nos hemos reunido aquí hoy para celebrar la vida de Molly Elizabeth Hummel..."

Blaine no le prestaba atención al hombre en el traje negro que hablaba. No prestar atención a nada, la verdad. Él se limitó a mirar el ataúd que contenía la madre de su mejor amigo. La mejor amiga de su madre. Su mejor amigo le agarró la mano desesperadamente, mientras su padre miraba con una cara de piedra. Los padres de Blaine lloraban en silencio, cuando el funeral terminó.

"¿Liz?" Blaine preguntó tentativamente mientras caminaban por la colina del cementerio. Kurt se volvió a mirar a Blaine y se quedaron cogidos de la mirada del otro por un momento. Y luego Kurt se echó a llorar y Blaine se encontró sosteniendo al niño de siete años de edad. Abrazó a Kurt con fuerza, sintiendo que sus propias lágrimas comienzan. Los tres padres observaban con tristeza.

"Shhh ... no llores, Lizzie". Blaine le susurró, llorando en silencio mientras el niño lloraba en su hombro.

"¡Sólo quiero a mi mamá otra vez!" Kurt gimió. "Por favor, Blaine." Blaine se dio cuenta de cuán herido Kurt estaba por la forma en que usa el nombre real de Blaine. Por lo general, se llamaban entre sí 'Ev' para 'Everett' o 'Lizzie' la abreviatura de 'Elizabeth'.

"Quiero traerla de vuelta, Kurtie, pero no puedo. Lo siento." Blaine le susurró, sujetando a su joven amigo. "Lo siento".

_GLEE_

"¡No te puedes mudar!" Kurt le gritó, con las lágrimas viniendo.

"¡Tengo que hacerlo! ¡Mamá y papá me están obligando! ¡Tienen que ir de nuevo a California para dirigir sus negocios, Lizzie!"

"¡No! ¡No me llames así! Te vas ... ¡ya no eres mi amigo más! ¡Eres igual que ella!" Kurt gritó antes de salir corriendo de la habitación de Blaine, de la casa de Blaine, yendo a la suya. Blaine lo vio impotente. Su único amigo...

En el día de la mudanza, Kurt se encerró en su habitación y no dijo adiós.

_GLEE_

"Supongo que vosotros solo os bloqueasteis el uno al otro o algo así." Reflexiona Andrew. Los Warblers se sientan todos alrededor de ellos en estado de shock parcial.

"Yo siempre supe que vosotros dos fuisteis hechos para estar juntos." Thad suspira. "¡Esto lo prueba!"

"Blaine y yo tenemos que hablar un momento." Kurt dice simplemente, poniendo a Blaine en una posición vertical y agarrando su mano y llevándolo fuera de la sala común a un aula vacía.

"¿Qué vas a hacer?" Blaine le pregunta nerviosamente. Kurt se le queda mirando por un momento y luego lo abraza fuerte.

"Siempre me arrepentí de no decir adiós." Kurt murmura en el cuello de Blaine. "Lloré durante semanas."

Blaine sonríe y le abraza también. "Yo también".

"Te amo, Blaine. Yo de verdad, de verdad te amo, y lo siento si es demasiado pronto o-" Pero él deja de hablar por boca de Blaine se fusiona a la suya y se están besando desesperadamente.

"Yo también te amo." Susurra Blaine, tirando hacia atrás. "Lizzie".


End file.
